


Their whole hearts, for their whole lives.

by Madrigalmoon



Category: The 100 (TV), linctavia - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Post-Season/Series 02, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrigalmoon/pseuds/Madrigalmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln and Octavia attend a grounder wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their whole hearts, for their whole lives.

Grounder weddings were often raucous affairs, Lincoln had said.

Octavia wouldn't know what to expect in any case. She'd never been to a wedding. Ark ceremonies were only sweet words and promises followed by a little music and dancing before returning to the endless grind of work assignments. She'd heard tale of old Earth weddings with grand gowns and flowers and glorious food. But, those were only the things of daydreams in her isolated existence.

Months of uneasiness and strife had passed since the fall of the Mountain. Now Spring was in full bloom and it felt good to stand in the bright, open wood, hand in hand with Lincoln and shoulder to shoulder with the Tree Clan and a few Sky people alike, to watch this young couple join in marriage. The lovers stood in the middle of a great ring of their guests, before an elder woman, practically glowing with happiness. Their joy was mirrored in the faces of all who attended.

The man was close in age to Lincoln, she guessed. He was tall, broad chested, with fair skin freckled by years in the sun. His bare shoulders were covered with tattoos and scars of battle. His face, half hidden by a full, red beard was shining with adoration as he gazed upon his beloved.

The bride stood before her man a glowing beauty. Her olive skin glistening golden in the late afternoon sun. Her mess of dark, curly hair woven into intricate braids and accented with white flowers fell down her back. Her gown was simple, the color of sand, long and flowing from the thin straps across her toned shoulders. It's only accent was a wide blue sash that cinched in her waist. It was no grand ball gown, to be sure, but its plainness only added to her beauty.

The elder woman presented a long, narrow braid of cloth, and began to wrap it delicately around their clasped hands. As she did so, she spoke in her language:

"When life brings war, may you bring each other peace.

When life brings pain, may you bring each other pleasure.

When life brings sorrow, may you bring each other joy.

By your promise to one another, through all seasons, you have a lover, a friend, a defender. You claim them your blood, your body, your soulmate, for now and for all lives to come."

The elder smiled broadly as she bowed her head over their hands in a way of blessing.

Octavia glanced over at Lincoln, to find him looking back at her. They were both smiling wide. When he squeezed her hand, she felt a warmth and flutter rise in her belly.

The couple spoke to one another:

"Ai hod yu in"

"Ai hod yu in"

Hearing the words she so often exchanged with Lincoln made her tingle. She leaned into his side and wrapped his arm tight around her.

The newly wedded couple embraced each other in a kiss as the crowd gathered 'round clapped, whistled, and cheered. The couple led a procession back to a clearing nearby prepared for celebration.

As daylight dwindled, a bonfire was lit, and the music became more lively. They were full from a heavy meal of spit-roasted meats, honeyed cakes and the bounty of the early spring harvest. More than a few of the guests had also had their fill of wine, ale, and 'shine. It was told in their rosy cheeks and increasingly bawdy toasts to the couples.

"To many strong daughters and sons!"

"To many restless nights!"

"To a warm, wet place to sheath your sword!"

At that, Octavia blushed, Lincoln laughed loud and lifted his own cup in the air.

They sat to the side, observing the romping guests. Couples danced hand in hand around the bonfire. Laughter and music filled the air.

After a while, the newlywed couple stood at the side of the clearing near Octavia and Lincoln. The groom thanked them all for their blessings and deftly swept his wife into his arms, the crowd cheering and whooping once again, and carried her off towards their home in the village.

"Should we head home?" said Octavia, quite ready to tuck into her shared bed with Lincoln.

"Oh, this party will go on all night." he replied, winking with a warm smile, "How about a dance?"

Octavia's smile faltered a bit. She hadn't had quite as much to drink as Lincoln, and dwelled on the thought for a moment. Finally, she sighed heavily, downed the rest of her drink and let Lincoln lead her toward the center near the bonfire.

The music had slowed to a seductive tune, with a heavy drum beat. Lincoln took her first by the hands, then pulled her in close by her hips and swayed with her. Octavia soon found herself lost in his dark, desirous eyes. She forgot the crowd and let her body meld against his, all the while moving and rocking with the rhythm of the primal song. As Lincoln slid his large hand down the side of her face and then around into her dark hair, she felt heat rise in her cheeks, and a familiar burn begin low in her core. She ran her hands gently over his muscled chest and back.

As the music changed pace again, slower still, Lincoln turned Octavia to face away from him, still swaying and rocking. He wrap an arm around her and pulled her close. She desperately wanted to press back against him and feel his hardness push back, but she resisted and stepped lightly away, twirling to face him again. She grinned at the look on his face. She knew that look. His eyes dark and hungry, a playful grin on his lips.

"It's time to head home." He said.

They walked closely, hand in hand through the wood back to Lincoln's old cave. Camp Jaha was a good ways off, and they hadn't the patience to travel that far. It was no matter. Lincoln made a point of keeping the cave stocked and ready in case they should ever need (or want) to get away.

They both stopped suddenly at a rustling in the brush nearby. Lincoln's hand went swiftly to the dagger in his belt. Out of the silence they heard a woman moan, a man exclaim and then more rustling. They looked at one another and burst out in laughter, carrying on their pace. Apparently, another couple was even less patient than they.

Once they arrived at the cave, Lincoln got to work on a small fire while Octavia busied herself with pulling blankets and furs out of a crate for their bed. 

"Between now and the next moon, the family friends of the couple will bring gifts to their new home. They'll also get matching tattoos, as a sign of their promise." Lincoln, explained. Flames were rising from the logs now, and he came to sit next to Octavia.

"I think of all the things I've seen since I came to the ground, today might've been the most beautiful. The people, the traditions. The words! The words were so beautiful!"

"You understood?" Exclaimed Lincoln. He brimmed with pride that she had learned his language so well by his teaching.

"I did." She replied, smiling back at him. Their eyes met for a long moment. Octavia felt desire rise in her again. She saw it in Lincoln, too, even before he cupped her face and met her lips in a deep kiss. She was at once engulfed in his heat, his smell.

Lincoln breathed her in and he laid her back on the pallet bed. He ran his hand slowly down her face, neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, and stopping just shy of the top of skirt. He grinned at her, teasingly. Octavia's breath had already quickened and she new that she was wet and desperate for his touch. She pulled him down and kissed him hard.

In a flurry they'd helped each other out of their clothes. Kneeling in front of each other, they let their hands caress and explore the other's body as they kissed feverishly. Octavia was weak at the feeling of Lincoln's hand running over her breasts, pausing to brush her firm nipples. He swept them down her sides and around to press her toward him.

Octavia ran her hands over his bristled jaw line, and down his muscled neck and body. She wrapped her hand around him, already hard and pulsing, and stroked him gently, eliciting a deep groan from him as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

When she paused, he cradled her body and laid her down, moving his hand between her thighs up to where she was already wet and ready for him. He stroked and played with her between her folds, toying with those spots he could find so well, and slipping fingers into her. Within moments Octavia was whining for relief. He continued rubbing her and stroking until she was quivering on the edge of climax, and then stopped to visually take her in.

When Octavia opened her eyes in frustration, she softened immediately at the look of complete adoration on her lover's face. He moved between her legs and and they locked gazes as her entered her. He paused, throbbing inside her and she felt her body opening to accommodate him. Slowly, building pace, he rocked his hips, thrusting deep inside her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As their rhythm intensified, he grabbed her shoulder to hold her in place as he plunged hard and deep into her body.

Octavia stifled her cries against his mouth as the intense waves rolled through her body. His pace quickening again, Lincoln growled deep in his chest, and Octavia knew he was close. As they approached their peak together, Octavia clung to Lincoln and moaned his name. She felt him burst inside her, filling her with heat as she reached her own climax, her body shaking with the intensity of it.

They lay intertwined on the furs for a moment, regaining their breaths. Lincoln was heavy on top of her, but she hardly minded. The wood and earth smell of him was intoxicating.

Lincoln stirred, lifting himself up.

"Mmmmmm," he groaned, satisfied.

Octavia smiled and sighed, so content with the world in that moment.

They snuggled up together under the furs and watched the crackling fire. Lincoln up against her back, lazily running his hands over her hip and waist. After a long moment, he broke the silence.

"Our day will be even more beautiful." he said.

"What?"

"Our wedding day. It will be even more beautiful. I promise you."

Octavia turned to face him. Almost giggling, and oddly finding tears welling in her eyes. All she could muster was to smile widely and stare at him.

He smiled back.

"Our day?" She finally said.

"Our day." He said again, covering her mouth in a warm kiss.

They spent another long moment studying each other's faces. Octavia found so much to love in Lincoln's strong features. His face turned serious.

"Octavia, I could not face this world if I didn't have you by my side, as my wife. I want to stand before your people and my people and make that promise."

Her eyes filled with tears in earnest and they spilled down her face.

"Okay, yes. Of course I will." She stuttered.

"You will what" he teased.

"I will marry you." She managed through a smile.

At that, Lincoln rolled on top of her once again and showered her in kisses. It was not long until he was churning inside her once more, and Octavia crying out is pleasure.

When they rested again, they lay quietly as Octavia allowed her mind to wander and dream of her wedding day. Never before in her life had a future and a life been so tangible and real.

"When will our day be?" She asked sweetly.

Lincoln took a moment.

"Harvest. In the Autumn. You would be so beautiful in the warm light of the changing leaves."

Octavia's heart swelled and felt tears well up again. She buried her face in his chest and he held her close.

"Ai hod yu in, Lincoln"   
"I love you, too, Octavia. "

As they drifted of to sleep, both felt the sense of happiness and security that could only be found in each other's arms.

 


End file.
